Chuck Versus the Last Details
Chuck Versus the Last Details is the twenty-third episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on May 9, 2011. Synopsis Chuck and Sarah overlooked one final detail for the wedding; ensuring that the mother of the groom makes it there. Meanwhile, Morgan as the wedding's best man has a face off with Vivian Volkoff. Elsewhere, Ellie tends to the last details of the rehearsal dinner from an unlikely source. Full Plot Mary Elizabeth Bartowski (Linda Hamilton) sneaks into a mine in Amacayacu, Colombia to retrieve the fully assembled "Norseman" weapon, only to be captured by Vivian Volkoff (Lauren Cohan) and Riley (Ray Wise). To ensure that Mary is at his wedding, Chuck Bartowski travels to the mine and rescues Mary, leaving best man Morgan Grimes (Joshua Gomez) in charge of creating a video montage as his wedding present to Sarah Walker. Morgan allows Jeff Barnes, Lester Patel, and Big Mike to create the first cut so that he can partake in the mission, but John Casey forces Morgan to stay in Burbank due to Alex McHugh's (Mekenna Melvin) worry for his safety. Later, Morgan is assigned to infiltrate the meeting where Vivian intends to sell the Norseman, posing as a recently captured criminal he closely resembles. At the meeting, Riley uses the Norseman to kill all the buyers, eliminating all "competition" to Volkoff Industries. Morgan escapes, but the team is forced to confront Riley and Vivian, who believes Chuck to be "Agent X". Chuck then reveals the truth that Vivian's father Alexei Volkoff was Agent X. Riley twists the information to further manipulate and shape Vivian, only to be shot and killed by Sarah. Vivian, however, manages to escape. At Chuck and Sarah's rehearsal dinner, Morgan tells Alex that he will stop going on missions and simply become an analyst. Chuck's sister Ellie is unable to make her own video montage, having previewed and rejected Lester's deeply disturbed first cut. However, Jeff offers his own flawless cut of the montage, being rewarded with a kiss from Ellie. During the video, Chuck gets a phone call from Vivian, who intends to make him suffer. Vivian activates the Norseman device on a target at the dinner, who Chuck initially fears is his mother. Suddenly, Sarah's nose starts to bleed and she collapses in Chuck's arms as he calls out for help. Trivia * When Chuck calls Casey as "Chewie", it is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV, in which Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are disguised as Stormtroopers to escort Chewie as a prisoner. In this scene, Chuck and Sarah disguised as Volkoff's security guards escort Casey into the base as their prisoner. Another Star Wars reference is when Casey says, "I have a bad feeling about this," which is notably said in Star Wars Episode IV ''(and every other ''Star Wars movie). * A reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day is made when Mary does her stretch-ups against the bed in her cell room, similar as to what Linda Hamilton's character does in Terminator 2. * Ray Wise portrays Riley, and a scene in the episode is a reference to Reaper, where Riley tries to lighten up Vivian after killing a group of potential Norseman buyers. In Reaper, Ray Wise portrays the Devil, and he tries to lighten up the mood by convincing the protagonist that he is doing the right thing by capturing the souls of terrible people. * When Chuck and Sarah crash their van into the car of Vivian and Riley, the Russian license plate format is proper, but the letters aren't Cyrillic. There are no letter "S" or "L", but the Cyrillic equivalent would be "С" and "Л," making the license plate "н852сл 99". The regional code "99" is correct and stands for Moscow. * Morgan assumes the alias of Antonio La Barba, which translated to Anthony the Beard. Cast Supporting * Mark Christopher Lawrence as Big Mike * Ryan McPartlin as Captain Awesome * Bonita Friedericy as Diane Beckman * Sarah Lancaster as Ellie Woodcomb * Scott Krinsky as Jeffrey Barnes * Vik Sahay as Lester Patel Recurring * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Ray Wise as Mr. Riley * Lauren Cohan as Vivian Volkoff Music * "Everything Falls Apart" by The One AM Radio * "The Imperial March" by John Williams * "You Are A Tourist" by Death Cab For Cutie * "First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes External Links * Chuck Versus the Last Details - Promo trailer #1 * Chuck Versus the Last Details - Promo trailer #2 Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes